


Baby Buckaroo!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Biological Siblings, Foster Care, Foster Family, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck-3Eddie-5Maddie-10Bobby and Athena are foster parents who took in three kids, two biology siblings and one is another little boy who was in their care after his parents went to jail and all the kids were separated into different houses.Buck being the youngest member of the family is very shy and only talks to Maddie when Maddie does her best to help Buck not be as afraid to talk to people.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Baby Buck!

Athena took Eddie and Maddie to school while Bobby had the day off so he hung out with Buck who was still asleep in his room. 

Bobby heard noise from upstairs when he smiled and went to see Buck who looked at Bobby “morning buddy how did you sleep?” Bobby asked Buck who was quiet and looked around for Maddie or Eddie “they are at school buddy so it’s just the two of us.” Bobby told Buck.

“Did you go potty?” Bobby asked Buck who didn’t say anything “can I check your pull-up?” Bobby asked Buck who nodded his head as Bobby smiled before he checked Buck’s pull-up which was dry so Bobby took Buck to the bathroom “I’ll be outside.” Bobby told Buck who nodded his head before he closed the door and went to the bathroom. 

Buck did his best to pull up his pants but he needed help so Buck looked at the door when he knew that Bobby was outside the door. 

Bobby looked at his watch when Buck had been in the bathroom for a while “Buck you good?” Bobby asked when he knocked on the door and saw Buck standing with his pants halfway on “do you need help?” Bobby asked when Buck nodded his head.

“I’ll help you buddy.” Bobby told Buck while Bobby helped Buck with his pants before Buck washed his hands “thank you.” Buck said in a very soft voice which made Bobby smile “your welcome buddy! Are you hungry?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes so Bobby took Buck downstairs to the kitchen and made Buck something to eat and drink. 

After Buck ate his breakfast he and Bobby spend the day watching TV and getting Buck used to being around other people instead of just Maddie. 

Afternoon! 

Bobby and Buck went to pick up Maddie and Eddie from school when Buck had his sippy cup,a snack along with his iPad, headphones and a blanket “you look comfortable buddy!” Bobby told Buck who smiled as Eddie got into the car and sat next to Buck.

“Hey buddy how was your day?” Bobby asked when Eddie smiled and told Bobby about his day.

Bobby and the boys were waiting for Maddie who should be out soon. 

Bobby and the boys talked for a little bit when Buck shared his snack with Eddie who said thank you “Maddie should be out soon.” Bobby told the boys when the older kids get out at 2:30 and it’s 2:20. 

Maddie came out of the school and looked for Bobby’s truck when she smiled as she headed to the truck and got into the front seat “hey Maddie how was school?” Bobby asked when Maddie said good.

“How was your day Buck?” Maddie asked when Buck looked at Bobby but Buck went silent again “don’t worry you will tell me when we get home.” Maddie told Buck when Bobby sighed.

“Buck talked to me today, we had a few smaller conversations.” Bobby told Maddie who smiled at Buck “I’m so proud of you Buck!” Maddie told Buck “Buck shared his snack with me.” Eddie told Maddie who smiled as Buck is making so much improvement. 

Bobby helped the boys out of the car when he carried Buck inside and placed Buck on the couch “Maddie, Eddie don’t forget to do your homework before you watch any TV.” Bobby told the two who said ok when they got a snack from the cabinet.

“Buck do you want to do your ABC Mouse?” Bobby asked when Buck said sure when Bobby set Buck up on his iPad with his own school work. 

Athena got home from work when she smiled at the kids who were on the couch cuddling together with Buck in Maddie’s lap with Eddie super close to Maddie who loves being an older sister to both the boys “babies!” Athena said when all the kids looked at Athena who smiled “how was your day at school?” Athena asked the older kids.

“Good We have a field trip on Friday.” Eddie told Athena who smiled “where are you going?” Athena asked “daddy’s work.” Eddie said which made Bobby smile “that’s cool buddy!” Bobby said when he couldn’t wait for the kindergarten class to come to the fire station for a field trip.

“Buck needs to come with you on Friday since his daycare is closed.” Athena told Bobby “don’t worry Buck loves the fire station and I even have one of the bunk rooms set up for the kids if they needed a space to hangout.” Bobby told Athena who smiled. 

Buck walked over to Bobby who smiled as he lifted Buck into his arms “do you want to come to work with me?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes. 

Maddie helped Bobby make dinner while the boys played in the backyard with Athena watching them.

“Do you think that Buck will be fine?” Maddie asked Bobby who looked at Maddie “I do, he’s finally coming out of his shell and talking more and more with the family.” Bobby told Maddie who smiled.

“He was always a shy kid but when we got here he got super shy.” Maddie told Bobby “it will take time but Buck will come around and he will be the talkative kid that you know and love.” Bobby told Maddie who said ok when she smiled. 

Athena brought the boys inside “go wash your hands.” Athena told the boys when they did as Eddie helped Buck before Maddie walked in and helpled Buck wash his hands before she washed her own hands. 

The kids headed to the kitchen when Buck got into his seat as Maddie smiled at her little brother “what dose everyone want to drink?” Athena asked “I’ll get my own water.” Maddie said while she helped get the boys their drinks into their sippy cups “thank you Maddie!” Eddie said when he took the cup while Buck nodded his head and took a drink. 

Buck ate his dinner “you good buddy?” Maddie asked when Buck said yes “are you full?” Athena asked when Buck nodded his head “you can be done buddy, we don’t want you to be sick.” Athena told Buck who put his fork down.

“You did good buddy!” Bobby told Buck “thank you.” Buck said while Maddie helped clean her brother up before the boys went to go play in the living room. 

Maddie helped with dishes before she went to go play with the boys as Eddie was bringing Maddie toys which made Maddie smile “thank you buddy.” Maddie told Eddie .

Buck was getting sleepy “Buckaroo do you want to head upstairs and get into your jammies?” Athena asked Buck who nodded his head when Buck climbed the stairs with Athena behind Buck so he didn’t fall when Buck walked to his room and sat on his bed while Athena got Buck his jammies “ok arms up.” Athena said when she got Buck dressed for bed. 

Maddie came upstairs to say goodnight to Buck who was in his bed hearing a bedtime story from Athena which made Maddie smile.

The first few weeks that they came to live with Bobby and Athena Buck wouldn’t let anyone else take care of him only Maddie but over time Buck slowly learned to trust Bobby and Athena when some days are easier then others “the end, I love you baby.” Athena said when Buck looked up and said goodnight as Athena kissed Buck’s head. 

Athena looked up as she smiled at Maddie “hey sissy is here to say goodnight to you.” Athena told Buck who smiled as he said goodnight to his sister “love you buddy!” Maddie said which made Buck smile “love you too Maddie!” Buck said as he hugged his sister. 

Eddie got ready for bed when he got his jammies on and got into bed while Bobby and Athena came in and said goodnight to Eddie when Athena read a story to Eddie.

Bobby went to check on Maddie and Buck when Maddie was watching TV “night Mads!” Bobby said when Maddie looked up and smiled “night Bobby.” Maddie said when Bobby came in and kissed Maddie’s head and hugged her. 

Buck was still asleep with his thumb near his mouth. 

After all the kids were asleep Bobby and Athena went to their room and watched some TV before they went to bed.


	2. Buck and his shyness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Athena, Buck’s teacher and his case manager all decided that it would be best for Buck to go to speech therapy to help Buck overcome his shyness.

It’s been a few weeks and Buck was at his daycare center as Buck was playing by himself “Buck, honey don’t you want to play with the other kids?” Gina asked when Buck looked up before he went back to his toy in his hands.

Gina went back to the other kids as she talked to the other daycare teachers “we could always suggest putting Buck in the speech program that the school offers.” Hazel said as she looked at Buck “I know that he and his sister are living together with Eddie but they seem to be doing better.” Gina told Hazel “some kids take longer to adjust than others and Buck is still young.” Hazel told Gina who said ok while she looked at Buck. 

Athena had the day off and her and Bobby had a meeting with Maddie and Buck’s case manager to discuss their case as they talked about how Buck is adjusting to the house.

“Buck is very shy but can talk. It's like some day Buck talks then the other he goes mute.” Athena said as Bobby nodded his head.

“Buck could have selective mutism. It’s brought in on by traumatic events and being taken out of your house at a young age is very traumatic especially if you don’t have the right language skills.” Brian told the parents who said ok when Brian smiled.

“I know it’s hard but talk to his teachers at the daycare center and see what they suggest.” Brian told the parents who said thank you when they left with Bobby heading to work and Athena heading back to the house to get some house chores done before she picks up the kids.

Buck was sitting at the snack table eating his snack when two boys came up to him “do you want to play with us?” Buck looked up but didn’t say anything as the boys waited till they left “one day Buck will play with us.” Buck felt bad as he wanted to go home. 

The teachers watched Buck sitting all alone so they decided to do something about it. They got the play dough out and had a few of the students come play with Buck in hopes to get Buck to talk while they created some things. 

“I’m making a cake!” One little girl said when Buck looked up as he was holding the blue play dough before he looked at his hands “you're quiet, it’s ok my daddy is also.” Buck looked up with a small smile but didn’t say a word.

Athena got to the daycare center when Buck was still playing with his friends “Buck your mommy is here!” Hazel told Buck who smiled as he looked up at Athena “How was Buck today?” Athena asked “he was quiet but I got some play dough out and he played with his friends.” Gina told Athena who smiled “we have something to suggest to help Buck come out of his shell, have you thought about placing Buck in speech therapy?” Gina asked Athena.

The kid’s case manager brought up placing Buck in a special program that could help him.” Athena told the teachers “you and Bobby can talk it over to see what you want to do but if you want we can put Buck in speech therapy to help him overcome his shyness but in the meantime you, Bobby and the kids can have Buck try to talk at home without feeling like you are forcing him to talk.” Hazel told Athena.

Buck walked over to his mom who smiled “are you ready to go home sweetie?” Athena asked when Buck said yes when Buck got his backpack and water bottle from his cubbie “can you say thank you?” Athena asked when Buck waved goodbye before he followed Athena to the car. 

Athena and Buck went home and hung out on the couch when they watched some tv before they went to pick up the older kids from school. 

Buck was in his car seat with his iPad and headphones when Buck was watching some videos “mommy?” Buck asked when Athena looked up “yeah baby?” Athena asked “my iPad is not working.” Buck told Athena “hold on I’ll charge it.” Athena told Buck who handed the iPad over “thank you mommy.” Buck told Athena who smiled “your welcome baby.” Athena told Buck. 

Eddie walked out to the car when he got into his seat next to Buck and buckled himself in “hey Eddie how was school?” Athena asked when Eddie looked at Buck “good, I have a spell test on Friday but my teacher said I’m ready with my words!” Eddie told Athena who smiled “that’s great baby!” Athena told Eddie.

“How was your day at daycare?” Eddie asked Buck who shrugged his shoulders “Buck did you play with some new friends today?” Athena asked when Buck said yes “what did you play with?” Athena asked “I played with play dough.” Buck told Athena and Eddie who smiled “Buck might go into speech therapy to help him with his shyness.” Athena told Eddie who smiled at his little brother. 

Maddie got into the car in the passenger’s seat “hey sweetie how was your day at school?” Athena asked Maddie “good, we have a math test on Friday but I’m ready!” Maddie said when Athena smiled.

“Daddy is working tonight so it’s just the four of us tonight.” Athena told the kids when Buck looked sad as Bobby alway said good night before he goes to bed “we can call daddy before bedtime so you can say goodnight to him.” Athena told the kids.

“What do you kids want for dinner? We can go out or order something.” Athena told the kids as going out to a restaurant has been very hard for Buck who only allows Bobby to hold him in his lap when they are out of the house for dinner. 

Once the family got home Buck went to the couch and waited till the TV was turned on while Maddie and Eddie had a snack and did their homework before they joined Buck on the couch who was watching Blue’s Clues and You which Eddie also enjoyed while Maddie was on her iPad playing a game. 

Athena smiled at the kids when she was very proud of how far the kids have come along since moving in with Bobby and herself.

“Mommy?” Eddie said when Athena looked at Eddie “yes baby?” Athena asked “Buck smells bad.” Eddie told Athena who came over and checked on the kids “Buck do you have to go to the potty?” Athena asked Buck who looked up when Maddie looked at her brother “too late he already went.” Maddie told Athena who took Buck to get changed into a new pull-up. 

After Buck was cleaned up Athena and the kids went to dinner “can we go see daddy?” Eddie asked when Buck looked up “if daddy isn’t on a call we can go see him.” Athena told the kids who smiled “be on our best behavior when we go inside.” Athena told the kids when they promised that they would be. 

Athena was holding Buck when they walked inside “4 please and 3 kids meals.” Athena told the hostess who smiled as they went to their table “so you need a booster seat for the little one?” The hostess asked when Athena said please while Buck was standing in the booth while Maddie and Eddie sat on the other side.

“Where’s daddy?” Buck asked his mom “daddy is at work baby.” Athena told Buck when the hostess brought the booster seat for Buck “thank you.” Athena said as Buck sat down “what do you boys want to eat?” Athena asked while she was helping the boys look at the menu.

Athena orders the boys the same thing mac and cheese with fruit and milk while Maddie got a hamburger and fries along with a soda. 

Buck did very well without Bobby at dinner, which Athena was very proud of her son. “I think that we should take ice cream to daddy!” Athena told the kids who smiled as they headed to the car as the boys got into their seats when Athena buckled Buck into his seat while Eddie buckled himself into his own seat. 

Bobby was at the fire station when the kids came in as he heard them and smiled “hey babies!” Bobby said while he held Buck in his arms “can we go see the truck?” Eddie asked when Bobby said sure when the older kids went to the truck as Buck stayed with Bobby who looked at his son.

“Did you have a good day buddy?” Bobby asked Buck “Buck do you want to tell daddy about your day?” Athena asked “I played with friends!” Buck told Bobby who smiled “I’m so proud of you!” Bobby said as Buck smiled.

“Buck’s teachers want him to go to speech therapy to help with his shyness.” Athena told Bobby who looked at Buck “I have no problem with the school wanting to help our son.” Bobby told Athena who smiled “daddy look at me! I’m driving the truck!” Eddie told Bobby who smiled “yes you are buddy!” Bobby told Eddie with a smile. 

The kids stayed for about 20 minutes before the alarm went off to go to a call “daddy loves you all so much!” Bobby told the kids when he rushed out to the call. 

Athena and the kids got home when it was bath night for the boys.

Maddie was watching TV downstairs “go get your jammies that you want to wear tonight.” Athena told the boys who said ok when they went to their rooms as Buck picked a Spider-Man onesie and Eddie picked a green jammie set before they went to the bathroom as Athena had the bathtub all ready to go with the boys bath toys. 

Eddie got undressed when he got into the tub while Athena helped Buck and lifted him into the tub as the boys played with the toys while Athena washed their hairs and bodies before she gave them time to play while Athena picked out a book for the boys to hear and got their beds ready. 

After about 5 minutes of playtime the boys got out of the tub and into their towels to dry off when Athena helped Buck get dressed and brushed his teeth while Eddie brushed his own teeth. 

Buck and Eddie heard a story in Buck’s room when Athena sat on the bed with both the boys around her with Buck on her left side and Eddie on her right side. 

Maddie came to say goodnight to her brothers before she went to her room and watched some TV. 

After Athena said goodnight to the boys Athena came in to check on Maddie “do you want to do a girls day with me while daddy has the boys this weekend?” Athena asked Maddie who smiled “what would we do?” Maddie asked “go get our nails done, go shopping and lunch and anything that you want to do.” Athena told Maddie who said ok when she was happy because it’s been a while since Athena and Maddie had done a girls day.


	3. Girls Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Athena has a girls day while Bobby and the boys have their own day.

Bobby and the boys were making breakfast while Maddie and Athena were getting ready for the day “mommy and Maddie are having a girls day so that means that we are going to have a boys day.” Bobby told the boys “what is a boys day?” Eddie asked while Buck looked up “we are going to the see a movie, go to lunch and maybe the toy store of Buck is still awake.” Bobby told the boys when they smiled. 

Maddie and Athena headed out after breakfast when Maddie was happy as their first stop was getting their nails done “what is daddy going to do with the boys?” Maddie asked Athena “daddy is planning on taking your brothers to the movie and lunch before they go to the toy store if Buck is still awake.” Athena told Maddie who smiled. 

Maddie was happy when she and Athena talked while getting their nails done when at first Maddie didn’t want Bobby and Athena to spend extra money on her and Buck because they didn’t know how long they were going to be in the house but now it seems like they are going to be staying a while so Maddie let herself get comfortable with the idea of parents taking care of her and Buck. 

After Athena and Maddie got their nails done Athewn took Maddie shopping at Target for some clothes and shoes when Athena wanted to take Maddie to the mall but Maddie is still not fully comfortable with Athena and Bobby giving them ‘expensive’ clothes “Buck needs more onisies.” Maddie told Athena who smiled “I’ll bring your brothers shopping in a few days but today is all about you sweetie.” Athena told Maddie who said ok when she looked at the racks. 

Maddie found enough clothes for her liking when Athena added a few more sets in the cart.

Once Athena and Maddie was done at Target Athena took Maddie to get something from Starbucks when Maddie said thank you as she enjoyed her day with Athena when it was nice not to have to worry about her little brother even though Buck was always on her mind. 

Athena enjoyed spending time with just Maddie without the boys when Athena wanted Maddie to feel comfortable doing things without Buck or Eddie when all the kids have a court date in a few days to discuss their case and if they are going to be going back home or staying with Bobby and Athena. 

Once Maddie and Athena got home the boys were down for their nap and Bobby was in the kitchen putting away their groceries that got delivered to the house “hey sweetie how was your day with mommy?” Bobby asked Maddie who said good when she showed Bobby all the clothes that she got from Target which Bobby smiled at. 

Maddie went to her room to put her new clothes away before she got on her bed and watched TV.


End file.
